Expedientes
by Outerside
Summary: Por que todos tenemos un expediente. El señor Vargas ha decidió revisar el expediente de cada uno de sus estudiantes junto al señor Germanía, lo que lo llevara a recordar viejas experiencias de sus alocados ex-alumnos. Por que después de todo en esa escuela nadie tiene el expediente limpio. ¡AU humano, personaje en portada!
1. Prologo

Alo, he vuelto con una nueva historia de Hetalia he he, ya subiré el de _**With a dance number**_ pero denme un poquito de tiempo...hehe

En esta nueva historia les mostrare los expedientes de nuestros chicos y chicas de Hetalia, no serán muy largos pero ¡les aseguro el sacarles una sonrisa!

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece sino a Hidekaz Himaruya!

AU humano!

Disfruten de este prologo por favor!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Expediente: Prologo<strong>

Todos tenemos un expediente. Ya sabes esa cosa que contiene todas las cosas, ya sea buena o mala, que hallamos hecho en nuestro ciclo escolar. En algunas partes del mundo el expediente puede ser solo una nota en un libro y en otras es tener una carpeta con TODO lo que has hecho. Hay personas con suerte que logran salir sin ninguna macha en el expedienté y otras con no mucha suerte que digamos…y que pueden terminar con el expediente a punto de reventar.

Pero por ahora nos enfocaremos en cierta escuela, más específicamente el _**"World academy"**_ donde van estudiantes de todo el mundo. Nos fijaremos en la oficina del director, donde se encuentra un hombre con traje de color café, cabellos castaños revueltos, ojos cafés y que tenía una sonrisa un poco tonta. El estaba observando una fotografía, mejor dicho, la fotografía del curso que se graduó ese año.

Este señor es Rómulo Vargas*, el director de esta institución…aun que no lo parezca. El adora a todos y a cada uno de sus estudiantes, sería imposible para el enojarse con alguno de ellos…por eso tiene a Germania su amigo de la infancia, profesor de historia la institución y sub-director…o si tenía muchos cargos. Por ello cada vez que sus alumnos se iban de la escuela él se deprimía bastante, aun que la mayoría de los alumnos al verlo lo saludaban. Le tenían mucho cariño.

— Ha~ cada vez se van mas alumnos y ese último curso era uno de mis favoritos— se quejo Rómulo mientras observaba la fotografía y luego volvía a colgarla junto a un montón de fotografías mas de sus ex-cursos

— ¿Ya estas melancólico otra vez? — pregunto una fría voz desde la puerta de la oficina

— ¡Ha Germania! — grito con emoción el castaño— Es que no puedo evitarlo, ellos son mis niños y dejarlo ir…es difícil— decía con muchas lagrimas y dramatismo

— Eres muy dramático

— Pero es que no lo entiendes, este año se fue el chico Islandés y ese chico raro de Hong Kong*…y pensar que me habían caído tan bien. ¡Incluso mis nietos se fueron hace unos 2 años!

— Te puedo hacer una pregunta— pregunto el oji-verde con voz cansada

— Ya la hiciste

— Pues que sean dos

— Ya las hiciste

— ¿Cuando?

— ¡Ahora!— rio Rómulo con toda la pasion del mundo

El rubio mientras tanto lo miraba fríamente desde la puerta hasta que decidió sentarse frente al escritorio de Rómulo

— ¿Por qué no simplemente ves algo que te recuerde a ellos para que se te pase la pena?

A Rómulo se le ilumino la mirada al escuchar aquella idea, claro por qué no, ver algo de sus ex-alumnos debería recordar los maravillosos tiempos que tuvo y así olvidar la jodida pena que tenia e ese momento

— ¡Sabia que no eras de piedras Germania! — el rubio ni se inmutó, arruinando la magia del momento— Pero que puedo ver…am…la caja de cosas perdidas puede ser…pero me da asco meter la mano, también podría ver el anuario aun que...— siguió debatiéndose un rato mas hasta que lo interrumpieron

— Que tal los expediente…así te darás cuenta del porque odio a tus estudiantes— le sugirió el oji-verde

Germanía a diferencia de su "amigo" odiaba a casi todos los alumnos que se le cruzaban en frente, en especial a uno que se había ido hace unos 3 años y que agradecía a Dios que hubiera pasado y no tenerlo otro maldito año más en esa institución.

— ¿Los expediente?... ¡LOS EXPEDIENTES! — grito el castaño logrando que el rubio levantara una ceja — Como no se me ocurrió, ninguno de mis estudiantes tiene el expediente limpio…en especial el señor Jones y el señor Beilschmidt

Al escuchar el primer apellido Germanía soltó un gruñido. Rómulo sonrió ante esta reacción y se dirigió rápidamente al armario que tenia detrás

— ¿Germanía puedes por la caja de cosas perdidas? — dijo Rómulo desde adentro mientras sacaba una caja. Esta contenía un montón de pequeñas carpetas ordenadas por nombre. **Esas carpetas eran los expedientes de todos sus estudiantes.**

El rubio simplemente salió y al rato volvió con una caja bastante grande. Al llegar lo primero que vio fue al castaño buscado "cierta letra" en esa caja.

— Veamos…"J"…"J", O aquí esta, el expediente del Sr. Jones— miro con maldad pura al rubio— Podemos leer primero el de tu _"alumno favorito"_ ¿te parece?

— Has lo que quieras bastardo

— ¡Pues allá vamos!

* * *

><p><strong>*Romulo Vargas: Imperio romano! abuelo Roma<strong>

***Germania: Germania (?**

***el chico Islandés y ese chico raro de Hong Kong**: para que se guíen, ellos son casi los de menor edad, por ello los dejo como el ultimo curso en irse

Si les gusto espere el primer expediente que sera! *redoble de tambores*

**1-Expediente: Alfred. F Jones**

después de ese podrán decidir cual expediente quieren después, incluso aportar ideas!

si el tiempo esta de mi lado podría subir el próximo cap esta misma noche o dentro de esta semana!

Gracias por leer!

¿si te gusto me regalas un review? Es gratis!


	2. Alfred F Jons

Alo! veo que les gusto la idea, los comentarios no son los únicos indicadores! gracias por los fav y follow me alegran el día ;v;

En fin lo prometido es deuda y les dejo el primer expediente -algo largo- el de Alfred!

Dsiclaimer: Hetalia no me pertence sino a Hidekaz Himaruya!

Advertencia: Motocicleta

**PD:** Para el uniforme me gustaria que imaginaran el de un jugo USUK de _**"Reflection USKR"**_ usen esa referencia :)

**PD2:** esto tiene insinuaciones, no parejas oficiales, ya que quiero que todos lean esto y no solo al publico limitado, yo se que a no todos les gusta el UsUk :'D

* * *

><p><span><strong>1°- Expediente: Alfred F. Jones<strong>

— Ha~ aun recuerdo cuando el joven Jones llego a la institución —recordó el castaño al tiempo en que abría el expediente — ¿Tu lo recuerdo Germania? ¿A tu alumno favorito~?— se burlo mientras veía como a su rubio amigo le daba un tic en la ceja izquierda

— ¿Cómo no recordar a ese maldito mocoso? — dijo el oji-verde tratando de contar sus ganas de destrozar ese expediente

— Pues lo primero que dice es…

* * *

><p>Alfred F. Jones llegaba a su primer día de clases, estaba absolutamente emocionado ya que varios de sus amigos habían quedado en la misma escuela, además tendría la oportunidad de conocer personas nuevas. Mientras caminaba se perdió en sus pensamientos que contenían cosas sumamente importantes como, la filosofía, la teoría de la gravedad o por que el espacio a un se extiende y… ¿A quién diablos engaño? Este chico en lo único que ocupa su cerebro es para saber si a la hamburguesa le pone cebolla o no.<p>

En fin termino tan sumido en sus muy inteligente pensamientos que se le paso de largo la hora dando como resultado…

— ¡_Ho Shit, shit, shit is too late_! — gritaba el norte americano corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo hasta su salón

Cuando por fin diviso la puerta sus lindos ojos azules se le iluminaron. Freno rápidamente y abrió la condenada puerta.

— ¡AL FIN LLEGUE DURUFUUU~!— grito a los vientos

— Alfred…— dijo un chico rubio de cabello ondulado, que a simple vista parecía desaparecer cada vez más

— Ha Matty, ¿ya dijeron algo importante? —pregunto mientras miraba a su hermano aun desde la puerta— O mejor aun ¿podrías decirme dónde me siento?

— Alfred…mira detrás de la puerta…— dijo su hermano con una cara de nerviosismo.

El oji-azul parpadeo varias veces hasta que se digno a abrir la puerta y ver que detrás de ella estaba su profesor nuevo y este tenía la cara roja y sobre todo, de poco amigos…por no decir ninguno.

— A-a-a-a y-y-yo l-lo siento hahahaha— rio nerviosamente el estadounidense.

— Señor Jones…valla a su asiento— ordeno el profesor, quien no era nada menos que el señor Germania.

Alfred lo miro unos segundo más hasta que se decidió a hablar.

Mala elección.

— Espérese tantito… ¿usted era hombre?

Cabe aclarar que aparte de recibir la primera mancha del expediente de su profesor, también recibió un golpe de parte de este mismo…a claro junto a la risa de sus compañeros, claro está.

**1-Anotación: Golpear a un profesor y decir cosas que no corresponden**

* * *

><p>Rómulo se estaba, literalmente descojonando de la risa, mientras que Germania estaba que echaba humo por la orejas.<p>

— ¿Podrías callarte?

—N-no e-e-espérate HAHAHAHAH— continuo riendo, hasta que se tranquilizo un poco mas — bien sigamos…—Leyo un poco y la cara se le puso de todos los colores— Ho… yo recuerdo este…puede leerlo tu…a mi aun me da escalofríos— dijo el director con la cara de color azul mientras le pasaba la carpeta al sub-director

Este le hecho una ojeada y no pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisita que no paso desapercibida por Rómulo quien en seguida comenzó a gritarle

— ¡No tienes porque burlarle! ¡Fue una experiencia muy traumática! — alego el italiano mientras se encogía en su muy cómoda silla

— Bien…bien…dice…

* * *

><p>Estaban en plena clase de ciencias y parecía que todos estaban prestando atención. Claro todos menos dos alumnos a lo que llamaremos <strong>El come hamburguesas<strong> y **el traga pasta** ¿saben de quienes hablo verdad?

— Feli~ ¿dime que trajiste la pizza que me prometiste? — susurro el americano mientras observaba con ojos suplicantes a su compañero de al alado

— Ve~ si, si lo traje, pero tenemos que pasarlo a tu bolsa rápido— le susurro el italiano mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de su bolso y se la pasaba rápidamente al rubio

Alfred puso la cajita en una bolsa color marrón dentro de su bolso, pero esto no paso desapercibido por la profesora que, a simple vista, se le notaba a kilómetros que estaba enojada con esos dos.

— Señor Jones y Señor Vargas me pueden explicar ¿que estaban haciendo? — los miro acusadoramente al mismo tiempo que toda la clase (como las viejas chismosas que eran) se daban vuelta para mirar al par

Ellos estaba en esta situación, el rubio escribí algo en un cuaderno como si nada estuviera pasando y Feliciano…pues el ya iba a suplicar el perdón y rendirse rápidamente, pero Alfred fue más rápido y se puso de pie mientras levantaba la mano.

— ¡Feliciano solo trataba de decirme que no comiera en clase y yo no le hice caso! — se excuso por los dos

— Pero Alfr— el castaño fue rápidamente cortado por la mano del oji-azul quien lo miro con cara de "deja que yo me encargué"

— Si eso paso hehehe— rio

Ella los miro un largo tiempo que les pareció algo eterno, pero finalmente relajo un poco su ceño fruncido y se dirigió al estadounidense.

— Jones ve a la oficina…con la bolsa

— De acuerdo~— Jones tomo su bolsa y se fue del salón con aires de ser todo un héroe…o algo así

Mientras tanto Feliciano, se moría de los nervios, no le gustaba que los demás tomaran culpa por sus actos…hasta que leyó lo que estaba escrito en el cuaderno de su compañero

"_The hero te ha salvado. Me debes una pizza"_

Se aseguraría de hacerle una gran pizza depuse de la escuela, eso estaba mas que pactado.

Mientras tanto Alfred fue a la oficina del señor Rómulo como por…no se… ¿quinta vez esa semana? Se sentó en la baquita que estaba afuera observando los trofeos que estaban en el estante de al frente. Había estado ya muchas veces hay…y solo habían pasado 2 semanas y tres días de clase

Finalmente la puerta del director se abrió dejando ver a Gilbert uno de sus amigos que estaba en segundo año

— Ho que sorpresa encontrarte aquí Gilbert~— dijo con todo el sarcasmo del mundo, obviamente n buenos términos

— Pero que dices, deberías estar agradecido de ver a mi _awesome_ presencia — rio el albino

— ¿Y qué hiciste ahora? — pregunto el estadounidense

El oji-rojo iba a contestar pero una segunda figura aparecía desde la puerta de la oficina del director. Desde ahí salía **"el niño vampiro"** según Alfred…También conocido como Vladimir, quien por cierto estaba manchado con un liquido rojo… ¿sangre quizá?

— Ha-a ¿d-debo preguntar? — dijo apenas el rubio

— Créeme todo tiene una increíble explicación muy lógica y bástate racional— dijo el alemán mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de su nuca

— ¡Pero de que hablas! ¡Fue tu maldita idea la de molestar a-!— no alcanzo a terminar por que Gilbert ya se llevaba al rumano lejos de la acción

— Te veo después kesesese— rio a lo lejos

Alfred miro extrañado la escena hasta que se decidió a entrar, hay estaba Rómulo jugando con unos cubos…pero no podía encajarle al círculo ¡Era magia negra!…Naa, obviamente no podía encajarlo, si estaba tratando de meter el cuadrado en el circulo…

— ¡Señor Jones!…ya no me sorprende el verlo aquí…— dijo el directo

— ¡Pues eso lo hace más corto, _dude_!

— A veces pienso que tu y Gilbert son la reencarnación de Scott Kirkland en sus viejos tiempos…dios santo ese sujeto era increíble a la hora de meterse en problemas…— recordó el castaño

— Si, si, se quién es. Es el hermano mayor del presidente estudiantil…— dijo rápidamente, no lo conocía pero había escuchado muchas historia sobre Scott y ni hablar de su hermanito…la pesadilla hecha presidente, aun no tenía la suerte de conocerlo…quien sabe por qué~

— ¿Y qué te trae aquí de nuevo?

—Pues me trajeron por que comía en clase, incluso me dijo que trajera la bolsa— señalo la bolsa marrón que traía en sus manos

— Pues déjame revisarla

_Grave error_

Alfred le dio la bolsa, bastante desconfiado, pero se la dio hay comenzó la pesadilla de Rómulo. Saco 7 hamburguesas de Nackdonal's (me rehusó a pagar derechos de autor), 4 Milk shake's, 10 barras de chocolate, la pizza que le dio Feliciano, 3 latas de cola y… ¿?

— ¿Qué diantres es esto? — pregunto el director sacando lo que parecía ser una banderilla…pero un poco más rara…y grasosa

— Oh ese es de mis favoritos, en mi país es muy codiciado— respondía con orgullo el estadounidense

— ¿pero qué es?

— Mantequilla frita en un palo

Luego de eso el director tuvo pesadillas y tratamiento psicológico.

**14-Anotación: Comer en clase…y comer lo incomible**

* * *

><p>Germania miraba con un poco de asco la pequeña foto que traía aquel expediente… ¿Quién su sano juicio comía mantequilla frita?...bien Alfred no fue exactamente un estudiante "cuerdo"<p>

— ¡Pasemos a la siguiente por favor! — decía un muy traumado Rómulo quien recordó esa vieja experiencia

— Bien am…oh esta es de cuando conocía al presidente…— instantáneamente el castaño de múltiples risos se recompuso y le quito de las manos el expediente

— es cierto~ esto lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer~— dio vueltas con el expediente ne sus manos bajo la extrañada mirada de Germania

* * *

><p>— ¡ABRAN PASO AL <em>HERO<em>! —grito Alfred quien venía en una motocicleta, atravesando la entrada de la escuela, que quedo absolutamente destruida.

— ¡DETEN ESTO _BLOODY MORON_! —ahora grito un chico rubio, quien se aferraba como podía al oji-azul

— ¡LO ARIA SI PUDIERA IDIOTA! — Le grito de vuelta

Muy bien ¿Cómo terminaron dos desconocido, totalmente opuestos, en una motocicleta? Pues bueno...partió algo así…

Aquel día, sin duda quedaría grabado para la historia de la humanidad, Alfred llevaba medio año en la escuela y aun no había conocido al presidente estudiantil, quien al parecer por lo rumores, era un sujeto sumamente enojón y de mal carácter…y muy cejon por cierto. Ese día el rubio se paseaba normalmente por los pasillos cuando escucho voces desde la oficina del director

— Pero señor ¿Cómo quiere que yo haga eso? — pregunto una voz

— Vamos puedes lograrlo por algo eres el presidente ¿no? — dijo el señor Rómulo

— ¿Pero cómo quiere que le entregue esto al museo de la señora Cleo*, si queda al otro lado de la ciudad? — pregunto de nueva cuenta la voz

— ¡Puedes tomar mi motocicleta, así iras más rápido! — dijo el directo mientras que de sus ojos parecían salir estrellas

— Pero no se manejar una moto…— se quejo

— Pues tendrás que conseguirte a alguien que sepa~

— Genial…mal momento para caerle mal a tus compañeros— se quejo el chico— Solo alguien quien no me conociera y fuera un idiota de primera categoría me llevaría hasta haya en motocicleta

En eso la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Alfred parado ahí

— ¡Bueno no sé si seré un idiota, pero si sé que me eres totalmente desconocido y se usar una motocicleta! — dijo Alfred mientras se fijaba en el chico delante de el

— Pues bien hay lo tienes, diviértanse— Rómulo directamente los saco de la oficina y le tiro la llaves en la cara al norteamericano

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio un momento y Alfred pudo fijarse mejor en el chico delante del, era rubio, de ojos verdes y piel pálida…si no fuera por las cejas seria el sueño de cualquiera.

— Y… ¿a dónde vamos? — pregunto el oji-azul

— ¿Como que a donde vamos? — le miro el oji-verde extrañado— Tu no iras a ninguna parte, yo sí, así que dame la llaves por favor— dijo extendiendo su mano

— Am…eso no podrá ser porque una, no sabe manejar una moto, dos la llaves la tengo yo y tres no tengo intenciones de dártelas, _dude_~— rio el americano mientras veía como la cara del rubio se ponía roja de ira

Se miraron un rato y luego forcejearon por las llaves, el oji-verde sin duda tenía mucha energía, pero Alfred tenía mucha fuerza y quiero aclarar que 3 centímetros de altura da mucha diferencia también. Luego de su "pelea" el más bajo se rindió y tragándose su orgullo dijo las siguientes palabras

— _Fine_…vámonos, tenemos que ir al museo— dijo mientras se dirigía al estacionamiento, bajo la atenta mirada de todos

El viaje fue relativamente tranquilo y sin mayores contratiempos. Pero el camino de vuelta, algo cambio…

— Por cierto, no sé cuál es tu nombre— Le dijo Alfred al chico que tenia detrás quien se aferraba de la chaqueta del oji-azul— Yo soy Alfred F. Jones pero solo dime Alfred ¿y tú?

— Arthur Kirkland el presidente estudiantil— dijo sin ningún tacto

En ese momento detuvo la motocicleta causando que Kirkland casi se fuera de bruces contra el suelo

— ¿¡Oye que te pasa!?

— ¿¡TU ERES EL PRESIDENTE ESTUDIANTIL!? —grito a todo pulmón, mientras que por detrás un hombre le gritaba que se moviera — ¡ESPERESE ANCIANO ESTO ES IMPORTANTE! — le grito al sujeto

— ¿Si y qué? — dijo bastante enojado— Supongo que te habrán contando sobre que soy un monstro o algo así— rodo los ojos

— No, bueno si me lo dijeron, pero no es por eso…— lo miro fijamente unos segundos— Creí que serias más alto…

A modo de respuesta lo único que recibió Alfred fue un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

— Muérete _bloody bastard_— dijo on un tono muy frio el británico

— ¡Eso me dolió!

— ¡Esa era la idea!

— ¡Idiota!

— ¡Retrasado!

— ¡Cejon!

— ¡Gordo!

— ¡A QUIEN LLAMAS GORDO/CEJON! — se gritaron al mismo tiempo y por el impulso el oji-azul arranco demasiado rápido la motocicleta haciéndolo imposible de parar

Ahora podemos volver al tiempo presente en donde vemos a nuestros 2 no-héroes destruir completamente la puerta de la escuela.

— ¿¡QUE HACEMOS!? — le grito Arthur al norteamericano

— ¡Y QUE SE YO! — le grito también, ya iban por la biblioteca

Estaban por cruzar las puertas de la biblioteca eh impactar contra la oficina del director, cuando Alfred salta tomando a Arthur con él. Rodaron por el suelo y pudieron apreciar como la moto impactaba contra la puerta.

— ¡MI MOTO, MI PRECIOSA MOTOCICLETA! — gritaba Rómulo desde su oficina, importándole tres cuarto de pepinillo si la escuela se incendiaba o no

Ambos se miraron un segundo y simplemente no pudieron reprimir la carcajadas, todos los alumnos miraban extrañados la escena, es decir, ¡miren el presidente se ríe! Y eso no pasa todos los días, lo de la motocicleta sí, ya han habido muchos accidente con vehículos, incluso unos con armas…pero esto era distinto ¡ERA EL PRESIDENTE ARTHUR KIRKLAND!

— ¡A que fue divertido! — comenzó el rubio del mecho anti-gravedad

— _Just…a little…_— sonrió un poco el inglés

Alfred sonrió satisfecho, ya no podía preocupar por no conocer al presidente estudiantil, solo le faltaba una cosa

— Arthur sabes que ya te agarré ¿confianza verdad?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— A que me pegare a ti como una lapa~

— ¿¡QUÉ!?

**35-Anotacion: destrucción de la propiedad privada**

**36- Anotación: ¡Destrucción de motocicletas!**

* * *

><p>— ¿Ahora vez porque lo odiaba? — le pregunto Germania<p>

— Oh vamos, solamente fue…una de mis motos— lloro falsamente el director — ¡Pero en el fondo son buenos chicos!

— Si claro— rodo los ojos el alemán

— ¡Como esa vez en clase cuando hizo reír a todo tu salón!

— No me recuerdes eso…

* * *

><p>— Arthur tengo al muy importante que decirte<p>

— Alfred no reo que sea el momento para esto

— ¡No!, ya ha pasado un año y ya estás en tercero y si no te lo digo te irás y me abandonaras

— Pero Alfred…

— ¡Nada de peros! ¡He ensayado todo el día para esto!

— Alfred…

— Arthur quiero decirte…

— Alfred…

—…Arthur tu eres…

— ¡SEÑOR JONES PODRIA IRSE A SU SALON DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS! — grito Germania mientras que el chico en la puerta cambiaba miradas entre Arthur que estaba sentado a la otra punta del salón y el enojado señor Germania…

— Si…solo espérese tantito a que termine aquí ¿de acuerdo?

Y ahí fue cuando toda la clase exploto en risas, Alfred era un verdadero chiste, si incluso el oji-verde se rio por lo bajo de lo ocurrió. En cuanto al alemán…digamos que estaba sufriendo un colapso nervioso.

Y pensar que solo quería decirle a Arthur que era su mejor amigo de toda la vida~

**70- Anotacion: Interrumpir en Clase**

* * *

><p>—¡Pero si era tan gracioso! — reía el castaño, mientras el germano gruñía<p>

— Como sea…también tenemos el incidente del proyector…

— O diantres…

* * *

><p>— Y luego le dije que yo era más asombroso y fabuloso que él y ¡me llamo copia de barata de Lady gaga!— decía un rubio bien fashion a un confundido Alfred, quien estaba con su compañero japonés, Kiku y el polaco, Feliks<p>

— No se dé que me hablas…pero tú eres muy increíble y fashion cariño— el americano formo una jugarreta

— ¡Lo sé verdad! Los hombres son, como que, todos iguales— decía Feliks fingiendo ser la chica mas fresa del mundo

— ¡Hay verdad! Ni-me-lo-digas cariño— ambos se vieron a los ojos y comenzaron reírse incluso Kiku se rio por bajo mientras arreglaba unas cosas

Los tres estaban en el auditorio donde todos verían una presentación de estas tres singulares personas, que estoy segura nunca pensaste ver juntos en un grupo. ¿Cómo terminaron juntos? Ni idea

Su presentación constaba en una serie de imágenes que debía de presentar y explicar en qué consistían y como no querían perder las imágenes, dejaron las fotos en un pendrive color azul, a cargo del señor Germania.

— ¿Alfred-san podrías ir a buscar el pendrive a la sala de profesores? Ya falta poco para que la presentación comience y la requiero en este momento— dijo el peli-negro al rubio

— Eh~ ¿y por qué no voy yo Kiku? — dijo Feliks al tiempo que sacaba una caja de galletas

— Porque necesito que traiga a Toris-san— le respondió el japonés— quizá el sepa donde se conecta el cable verde

Mientras tanto Alfred ya se había ido a buscar el dispositivo a la sala de profesores. Al entrar vio el cubículo del señor Germania, viendo que había…2 pendrives de color azul.

— Esperen… ¿Cuál es el nuestro? — comenzó a preguntarse el norte americano

Finalmente vio el reloj y se dio cuenta de que su presentación comenzaba en 10 minutos. Tomo cualquiera de los dos y salió corriendo hacia el auditorio.

Al llegar Kiku tomo rápidamente el aparato sin siquiera confirmar si las fotos eran de ellos o no. En ese transcurso vio a Feliks cubierto de algo de polvo y a Toris medio cociente.

— ¿Y a ti que te paso? — pregunto el oji-azul

— Tipo como que, la historia es muy larga, te la cuento luego— le dijo el polaco a lo que su compañero lituano se desmayaba

Las luces fueron apagadas y los tres subieron al escenario y saludaron al público presente, es decir, toda la maldita escuela.

— Buenas tardes a todos, hoy les presentaremos nuestro trabajo, yo soy Kiku Honda y ellos mis compañeros Feliks Łukasiewicz y Alfred f. Jones— presento el de ojos cafés — Rogamos gusten de nuestra presentación…

Alfred iba a presionar el botón para poner las imágenes pero justo en ese momento entraron corriendo el señor Rómulo y señor Germania, bastante agitados cabe aclarar. Se habían dado cuenta de que el joven Jones se había llevado su pendrive cuando revisaron las imágenes.

— ¡NO PRESIONES EL BOTON! — gritaron ambos, logrando que el rubio soltara el control de golpe y este se golpeara contra el suelo revelando las imágenes…

— _Dude…_No…

— Me…

— Lo creo, tipo…

En las imágenes se mostraban al italiano y al alemán en sus vacaciones de verano, con unos muy reducidos trajes de baño y un pésimo bronceado.

— Abuelo Rómulo…— se tapaba la cara Feliciano, que estaba entre el publico

— ¡Abuelo idiota, nos deja en vergüenza! — dijo a su lado, Lovino quien se ocultaba detrás de un chico español

Cabe aclarar que ninguno de ellos tuvo una buena calificación ese día

**105- Anotación: Humillar a un profesor y al director**

* * *

><p>— Ese fue el momento más vergonzoso de nuestras vidas<p>

— ¿Tú crees?

Rómulo se lo pensó un momento…

— Naa, hemos tenido peores

Y continuaron leyendo el expediente del señor Jones

— Oh esta fue de la graduación del Bad friend trió y mi presidente estudiantil favorito~

* * *

><p>La graduación de los alumnos de tercer años no pudo ser mas cómica, imagínense la cara del señor Germania. Todos los alumnos ya había recibido su diploma y lanzado los gorros al aire, cuando aparecieron Kiku y Alfred detrás de Arthur.<p>

— Oye cejas~ ¡te trajimos algo! — grito el oji-azul entusiasmado

— No me llames cejas Bloody— se corto de de repente cuando vio un pastel frente a él. Este tenía una carita suya, muy mal dibujada, pero suya al fin y al cabo

— Lamentamos si no está bien hecho pero lo hicimos con prisas— se disculpo el japonés

Arthur no sabía que decir pero finalmente sonrió y les agradeció ambos. Las felicitaciones seguían llegando, el Bad friend trió también se graduaba y habían traído sus caratas de despedida.

Usualmente en esta escuela los estudiantes al irse dejan una carta de despedida para el director y este las guarda en sus expedientes. Todos le estaban entregando sus cartas al director Rómulo quien sonreír tontamente y decía cosas como _"no me abandonen"_

Todo estaba en completa normalidad hasta que Kiku, quien tenía el pastel en sus manos, fue empujado y el pastel salió por los aires.

— Yo lo atrapare— grito Alfred corriendo por medio campo para alcanza el maldito pastel que desafiaba todas las leyes de la física

Finalmente el pastel se digno a bajar y el rubio en un increíble salto mortal, lo atrapo en el aire, sin ningún herido

— ¡BIEN LO TENGO! — celebro el estadounidense, mientras hacia su danza de la victoria, pero en algún momento el señor Germania para calmar al chico, que estaba haciendo mucha bulla, se acerco a él.

_Mala idea _

— ¡_OH YES_! — grito el oji-azul…y de la emoción le impacto el pastel a su profesor

— Señor Jones…— dijo absolutamente irritado el alemán mientras el pastel caía…

— _Oh my god_… ¡le dio un beso a Arthur!

Jones termino con 2 chichones: uno marca alemana y el otro de marca británica.

**120- Anotación: arruinar la ceremonia de graduación**

* * *

><p>Ambos se estaban riendo…si AMBOS, hasta el señor Germania al recordar ese momento le dio risa, aun así seguía sin lamentar el darle esas 2 decimas que le faltaban para irse de esa institución y que lo dejara en paz de una vez por todas.<p>

Por ultimo y sin decir palabra miraron el último registro de Alfred, en si esa carpeta era la segunda mas llena, pero si dijéramos todo lo que izo en su vida estudiantil, seguramente pensarían que sus vidas son aburridas, pero digamos que incluía incendios, comida, a su inglés "mejor amigo", a algunos de sus compañeros y un aparato explosivo.

Pero nada de eso era comparable con lo que izo…en su graduación…

* * *

><p>Ese día era importante, la clase de Alfred iba a graduarse por fin, después de tres largos años en esa academia, sería completamente libre para hacer cualquier ridiculez que se le viniera a la mente…o e ir a la universidad.<p>

Todos los familiares de Alfred estaban en la primera fila y también estaba Arthur y el Bad friend trió quienes se había graduado el año anterior y venían a para apoyar a su amigos rubio. Finalmente fue el turno de Jones de pasar al frente a recibir su diploma de graduación, Kirkland prendió su cámara y Gilbert, Antonio y Francis levantaron unos carteles que decía _"Luce awesome"_, _"Tú puedes Alfred"_ y un _"Llámame" _más un número de teléfono.

— ¿Es en serio _frog_? — pregunto el oji-verde

— Si tu no lo quieres, yo si _mon ami_— dijo el francés mientras le hacia una seña al norte americano de _"llámame"_

El oji-azul paso al frente y recibió su diploma al tiempo que lo dejaban dar unas palabras para sus compañeros que se graduaban junto a el

— Mis queridos compañeros, fueron los tres años más divertidos de mi vida y espero puedan vivir sin _my body_— dijo al tiempo que todos comenzaban a reír — _Fine, fine_ quiero decirle que los extrañare a todos en especial a Feliciano por comer en clase conmigo, a Kiku por ser tolerante conmigo, a Feliks por sus cosas de diva…Excepto a ti Braginsky — en ese momento un chico ruso le mostro el dedo de al medio al norte americano — Si yo también te quiero mucho— le dijo con sarcasmo

Todo parecía normal hasta que menciono sus últimas palabras

— Y para terminar quiero decir que extrañare mucho al señor Rómulo por ser genial conmigo y al señor Germania, que se que en el fondo me ama…No se haga señor sabe que soy su alumno favorito, después de ocultar su video de usted bailando la macarena por dos años yo debería tener un lugar en su corazón— todos quedaron en silencio…ok eso se le había escapado

— Ese _idiot_…— dijo el cejon bajando la cámara, mientras que Gilbert a su lado casi si moría de aguantar la risa

Finalmente todos explotaron en carcajadas y señor Germania solamente podía pensar en lo mucho que NO extrañaría al señor Jones…o bueno quizá un poco

**150- Anotación: Arruinar la ceremonia de graduación… ¡de nuevo!**

* * *

><p>Ambos dejaron el expediente del señor Jones y se fijaron en su carta de despedida, nunca la habían leído como el resto de las cartas, por lo que no perdieron el tiempo y la comenzaron a leer<p>

"_Querido señor Rómulo…bien eso sonó gay_

_Me alegra el hecho de haber pasado y todo fue gracias al señor Germanía -si lo ven dígale que se lo agradezco- en fin espero que se la pase bien sin mí, cosa que creo imposible, ya que yo y Gilbert vivíamos en su oficina, pero recuerde que el hero siempre vivirá en su corazón nahahahahaha_

_Con amor Alfred F. Jones_

_Pd: eso también sonó gay"_

* * *

><p><strong>Cleo*:<strong> No se si seria como La antigua Egipto LEL

Bien aquí termina el cap de hoy, lamento mucho si esta largo hehehe...pero desde ahora **pueden escoger quien sera el próximo en mostrar su expediente**, espero les gustara y si lo hizo por favor comenten y también el próximo personajes!

Si tienes una idea recuerda decirla, todo es bienvenido!

**Sailor:** Muchas gracias por comentar ;A; bueno aqui tienes al de Alfred, espero sigas leyendo la historia!

Gracias por leer!

_-Edite lo mis faltas...cuak :v_


	3. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

Alo...-le avientan de todo- Lo siento me demore mucho ;A; pero tengo una excusa valida!

Verán, aparate de que el año pasado estaba bien mal con mis notas, en los comentario nadie se ponían de acuerdo con el personaje y hace como unas dos semanas una chica dijo "España"! y hace dos dias fue su cumple y todo eso...

Y como dos personas dijeron Antonio!, pues el fue el elegido del Bad friend trio...TAN TAAN TANNN!

Sin mas que decir les dejo el cap~

**Los review se responden al final~**

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece sino a Hidekaz Himaruya!

**Advertencia:** Tortugas...

Pd: No quiero ofender a ninguna o ningún español, perdóneme par favar!

Pd2: Esto tiene insinuaciones, de cualquier tipo.

* * *

><p><span><strong>2°- Expediente: Antonio Fernández Carriedo<strong>

Rómulo tomo otro expediente al azar desde la caja, al abrirlo sus ojos no pudieron evitar sorprenderse.

— ¿Que expediente sacaste? — pregunto Germania

— Este…es el expediente de uno de los integrantes de…— trago en seco antes de continuar— El _**Bad Friend Trió**_…

Ambos tragaron en seco.

El **Bad Friend Trió**, también conocido como el **"Trió de los malos amigos" **había sido el trió de alumnos más problemáticos de todo el instituto, sin mencionar que su líder era el alumno con mas anotaciones que un estudiante podría tener, superando incluso a su ex-alumno más problemático, Scott Kirkland. Eran tres, el primero era su líder, un alemán pero que presumía ser de descendencia prusiana, una amenaza con piernas, le seguí el pervertido francés y por último el sonriente español.

— ¿Y cuál de los tres es?— puede que el rubio tuviera un profundo odio hacia Alfred pero sin duda detestaba a ese trió como todos los demás profesores. Fueron una calamidad que duro 3 malditos años y ni mencionar lo que habrán sentido sus profesores del primaria y secundaria.

— El más tranquilo…

— Ha te refieres a…

— ¡El hombre tortuga! —grito el director al aire mientras que el oji-azul lo miraba con toda la cara de _"me estas jodiendo"_

— Así que…Antonio…al menos es el más pasable de esos tres —se dijo más para sí mismo el sub-director— ¿Y qué es lo que dice?

— Um…déjame ver… ¡Oh este día lo recuerdo bien! —dijo al ver la primera anotación— Este es el día en que llego…

* * *

><p>Antonio Fernández Carriedo, un chico español, bien portado, muy bonito y con una sonrisa encantadora. Parecía no tener ningún defecto, incluso cuando llego las chicas del salón comenzaron a hablar de "su trasero de los dioses". Ahora el problema era…<p>

— Señor Carriedo podría dejar de mirarme fijamente —dijo el director Rómulo, quien en ese minuto le estaba dando un sermón a la clase sobre tener un buen año y cosas.

— ¿No se supone que debemos mirarlo? Es decir…no está dando un discurso y debemos prestarle atención —sonrió el español, mientras el montón de chicas suertudas que tuvieron el placer de estar en su clase, se les iba el alma

— Si Antonio eso está bien…pero mirarme fijamente es raro —se excuso el italiano, estaba bastante incomodo

— Bastardo deja de mirarlo, el viejo se siente que le quitas juventud —rio con crueldad, Lovino, "amigo", de la infancia de Antonio

— Pero Lovi~— el castaño fue interrumpido por el director.

— Con esas estamos…nieto…— el directo miro desafiante al castaño— ¡Créeme a un recuerdo lo que hiciste en la mañana!

— ¡Pssss, exageras viejo!

Antonio ya no entendía nada, miro a sus amigos de la infancia sentados unos puestos más atrás, vio a Gilbert rebatirle algo de sus "cinco metros" a una chica castaña y vio a Francis molestando a Arthur alias "el cejas", de la secundaria. Miro nuevamente hacia delante y sonrió viendo a Lovino discutir con el director o su abuelo.

— De acuerdo ya no lo mirare fijamente…

Rómulo suspiro.

— Bien muchas gracias ya hora continuare con lo que decía y-

— Soloooo una cosita, señor…

— Ah…— suspiro nuevamente el castaño— ¿Si que cosa?

— Tiene el cierre abajo.

**1-Anotacion: Avergonzar al maestro.**

* * *

><p>Germania trataba de contener la risa, en verdad lo intentaba, pero aun estaba el recuerdo presente, cuando Rómulo lo llamo a su oficina por que "un español", lo había humillado. Al año más tarde Rómulo tuvo su venganza, cuando Alfred llego a la escuela.<p>

— Ese desgraciado… ¡como se atreve a dejarme en vergüenza frente a todos! —dijo Rómulo, mirando la foto del expediente

— Yo solo…ha olvídalo— dijo el rubio tratando de decirle que mejor pensara por que le veía "eso"

— Um… ¡aquí hay otra!...mejor léela tu a mi me da cosa saber aun como consiguió la llave de mi baño privado —dijo pasándole el expediente a Germania, quien lo miro extrañado.

— Um…oh, sí recuerdo eso…me llamaste noches seguidas por "tus pesadillas"

* * *

><p>El directo Rómulo Vargas se paseaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela, esa semana no había pasado absolutamente nada, todo había estado tan tranquilo que se sentía bastante feliz con ello, si un poco vació, pero feliz. Gilbert no había hecho una idiotez, Alfred tampoco, no había explosiones, malos entendidos, porno de por medio o algo que pudiera causarle un infarto…si todo estaba bien y tranquilo.<p>

Cuando llego a su oficina tranquilamente, listo para otro grandioso día de trabajo como director…vio la puerta de su baño privado abierto. Si el tenia un baño privado, con bañera y todo incluido, no le gustaba el baño de la sala de profesores y menos el de los alumnos, uno podía encontrase cada cosa escrita en ese baño.

Rómulo con miedo se acerco hasta la puerta del baño, la abrió con lentitud y lo vio.

Ahí estaba Antonio…pero no solo.

Había Tortugas. Muchas tortugas.

— ¿Antonio?

— ¿Ha? Hola director, dígame le gustan…las tortugas —el oji-verde le mostró una de las tortugas que había en la bañera.

Rómulo calculo unas 30 tortugas en su bañera…

Rómulo se desmayo.

**15-Anotacion: traer tortugas a la escuela.**

**16-Anotacion: entrar al baño privado del director.**

* * *

><p>Ambos tenían la cara de color azul al recordar ese momento, es decir...bueno Germania no estuvo ahí, pero sintió el terror de su compañero al ver a todos esos animalitos en su bañera. Fue peor que cuando Gilbert trajo a su ejército de pollitos.<p>

— Y…. ¿que sigue? —dijo el italiano tratando de que el tema pasara

— ¿En serio quieres que lo lea? —dijo el alemán mirando a su compañero

— Solo…hazlo

— De acuerdo…

* * *

><p>Estaban a punto de comenzar las clases y esta vez tenían Literatura, la profesora de esta clase no era muy estricta y hasta cierto punto, ella era bastante buena, pero lamentablemente el que no hacia la tarea siempre se llevaba una reprimenda y una baja de puntos en el próximo examen.<p>

Ese fue el caso del oji-verde.

Antonio por tomarse una "corta siesta", no realizo la tarea para dicha clase. Por lo que pensó en copiársela al cerebrito más cercano que tenia.

— Por favorrrrr Arthurrrrr~—trataba de convencerlo

— Ya te dije que no, ¡debiste hacer tu tarea ayer! — le respondió el cejon — Además, ¿porque no se la pides a "Lovi-love"? —rio

Antonio se sintió ofendido, nadie insultaba a su _"mejor amigo"_ y se quedaba de pie.

— Claro, porque tu a Francis le das toda la tarea y a Alfred siendo un grado menor, ¡se la haces completa! —le dijo el español con una sonrisa

— ¡N-no es cierto _Bloody git_!

La profesora llego y todos tomaron asiento. Mientras en los ojos del británico se veía las claras palabras de _"Tengo sed de venganza", _y al ver a la maestra su sonrisa se izo bastante grande.

— Muy bien chicos, la clase de hoy será de… ¿si joven Kirkland? —dio la palabra a Arthur quien había alzado la mano

El oji-verde vio sus maléficas intenciones en su cara y fue peor cuando lo escucho.

— Profesora, no olvide revisar la tarea…— rio el británico al recordarle la tarea a la profesora, en ese momento miro al español con una clara sonrisa de "Te la ganaste", mientras alguno alumnos lo maldecían.

Antonio miro con odio a Arthur, oh ese ingles se arrepentiría, se vengaría de la peor forma posible, tanto que tendría que venir a rogarle y decirle _"¡Oh mi jefe Antonio por favor perdone a este maldito ingles cejon!"_…bien quizá se juntaba mucho con Francis, pero algo así sería su venganza.

…

Al acabar las clases, Rómulo se dirigía su oficina algo cansado luego de haberse anotado en un papel la anotación para uno de sus alumnos, un tal Lukas Bonndevik que encerró a alguien en un casillero. Al llegar a su oficina escucho los gritos desesperados de alguien en su baño.

Oh dios su baño.

— ¡SACAME DE AQUÍ BASTARDO! — se oyó una voz desde el baño del director

Rómulo al escuchar tremendo grito, abrió la puerta del baño. Pero al abrirla su oficina casi se llena de agua, mojando hasta el pasillo, y entre toda esa agua estaba el presidente de la escuela, Arthur Kirkland. Pero no estaba solo, a no…

Había tortugas

Muchas tortugas.

— ¿Joven Kirkland? —intento hablarle el castaño al rubio que ahora se abrazaba a sí mismo— No me diga que…

— Antonio…tiene muchas tortugas…

…

— JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA —Desde el otro lado de la escuela Antonio reía con ganas por su maléfico plan.

— ¿_Mon ami,_ que tienes? —le pregunto Francis

— Oh nada, solo me acorde de algo gracioso fusososo— rio el español

— ¿Ya me dejaran tirar la escoba? — dijo Gilbert sosteniendo una escoba en sus manos apuntándole a una diana dibujada…en la ventana…

**20- Anotación: Encerrar al presidente con tortugas en el baño**

**21- Anotación: ¿Es en serio joven Carriedo? ¿Tortugas? ¿De nuevo?**

* * *

><p>— Ese joven…tenía algo con las tortugas…— dijo el rubio viendo una foto de una tortuga<p>

— No me lo recuerde, por favor pasa a la siguiente…— rogó el italiano a su alemán amigo

— Bien…he…esta te ara reír creo —dijo al ver la foto adjunta al archivo

* * *

><p>Estaban en pleno examen, toda la clase de tercero estaba completamente concentrada en su pedazo de papel…Pero el resto no nos interesa, quien nos llama la atención es Carriedo, el estaba "resolviendo" el problema de matemáticas como todo alumno debería. La profesora a cargo, una señora de unos mil años según los alumnos, estaba observando a todos y cada uno de sus alumnos para que no se copiaran.<p>

Lo que sobresalto a esta bruja, digo mujer mayor, es ver a Antonio, aquel español de linda sonrisa…ignorando completamente su examen.

— ¡JOVEN CARRIEDO! —llamo la anciana mujer al moreno, quien se sobresalto al ser llamado con tremendo grito

— _¡Hostia puta!..._me sentí como Alfred por un minuto…— en algún lado un estadounidense estornudo — ¿Le sucede algo profesora? —sonrió

— ¿Por qué no le presta atención al exámenes y raya la mesa? —Antonio sudo frio

—D-d-de de que habla señorita hahahaha…solo no tengo papel y no sé donde resolver los ejercicios —trato de excusarse, la señorita lo miro a través de sus lentes con ojos afilados

— Déjeme mirar su mesa joven…—siseo la mujer

Antonio trago en seco.

Francis y Gilbert quienes estaban unos puesto más atrás, le deseaban suerte en su interior, incluso Arthur le tenía lastima, no era para tanto, no es como si se fuera a morir ¿verdad? ¿¡VERDAD!?

Pasaron 3 segundos…

— ¡JOVEN CARRIEDO VALLA A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR!

…

Alfred junto a Ivan iban llegando a la oficina del director, cubiertos de harina y kétchup cuando se encontraron a Antonio saliendo de la oficina.

— ¡_Oh Privet_ Antonio! — saludo Ivan al ver salir a Antonio de la oficina

— _Wow dude_, ¿Qué haces aquí?...y solo —pregunto el norteamericano

— Ahora que el capitalista lo menciona, tú siempre estas con el francés y el pelo de cloro…—dijo el ruso, haciendo que el rubio junto a él lo mirara feo

— Me mandaron a la oficina por rayar la mesa y… ¡un momento ustedes se odian! ¿Qué _hacéis _juntos? —le respondió el español

Ambos se miraron.

— Es una larga historia —dijeron al uniso, dejando al español y a los lesctores en la incógnita

— Pero dejando eso de lado, ¡nadie te mandaría a la oficina solo por rayar una mesa! —le alego el oji-azul

— Es cierto, es una idiotez

El oji-verde los miro con una cara de _"de acuerdo ustedes lo pidieron"_, mientras sacaba su celular y les mostraba una foto.

La foto de su mesa.

Cuando llamaron a los otros dos estos estaba muriendo de la risa en la banca de espera.

En la foto salía: _"BFT es awesome", "Arthur se la come", "Keep and calm and Fusosososo", "Alfred the gringo", "A Kiku le gustan los tentáculos", "viva las tortugas", "Yao estuvo aquí", "Las mesas fueron hechas en corea-daze", "2+2=pez", "Elizabetha + Gilbert = a matrimonio disfuncional", "A Vash le gusta la __**escopeta**__", "-un dibujo mal hecho de Ivan-", "-otro dibujo mal hecho, pero de un tomate", "Vincent se la fuma", "La pasión no se detiene" "Arthur se la come con mantequilla"._

"_La profesora se la re-come con mayonesa"_

**45- Anotación: Rayar la mesa.**

* * *

><p>— Y en una parte decía <em>"Germania y Jones se comen"<em> —decía Rómulo con las manos a cada lado, aguantándose la risa — Ese chico tiene imaginación jujuju

— Ese desgraciado hijo de la…

— ¡Oh mira aquí otra cosa! —le interrumpió el castaño, señalando algo en el expediente

— Ah…ese día fue la presentación, cuando tenían esa clase de Psicología.

— Luego de eso…ella renuncio…— dijo Germania viendo la foto de un trasero….

* * *

><p>Toda la clase de tercero estaba esperando la llegada de la profesora de psicología, una elegante señora que siempre se había hecho respetar entre sus alumnos...es decir, si no le llevas el trabajo tiene es semestre reprobado por la eternidad.<p>

— Gilbert que haremos, Francis falto a la presentación y ¡el tenia las diapositivas! — decía el español a su compañero albino

— ¡Ese desgraciado infiel! —grito Gilbert con el puño en alto

Resulta que ese día, todos debían presentar una diapositiva en grupos con el tema que se les había dado, y como siempre el BFT siempre hacia sus trabajos juntos…pero justo ese día a Francis se le ocurrió faltar y justo también…el tenia la presentación.

— Y… ¡_Tío_ que hacemos! ¡No podemos pedirle otro día, nos mataría con la mirada!

— Eh…eh…— el albino vio entrar a la mujer de cabellos obviamente teñidos de rubio, al salón y un foquito se le prendió— ¡Tranquilo Toño se me ocurrió una idea!

— ¿Y de que se trata? —sonrió el oji-verde mas aliviado

— ¡Por primera vez tu trasero nos será de ayuda!

— ¿Qué?

La clase comento y grupo por grupo iban pasando. Finalmente le toco al BFT o lo que quedaba de ese grupito…

— Muy bien Toño cuando yo diga voltéate…te volteas, ¿de acuerdo? — el castaño no estaba convencido del plan…pero prefería ir a dirección a aguantar un sermón de la profesora.

— Joven Beilschmidt, Joven Carriedo ¿y el joven Bonnefoy? —pregunto la teñida mujer

— Vera profesora…a Francis justo se le ocurrió la brillante idea de faltar y dejarnos a la deriva —le dijo el oji-rojo lo más delicado que pudo

— Y no me diga, el tenia la presentación…cuantas veces les he dicho que…— y así comenzó un sermón

Toda la clase los miro con odio, por tener que aguantar esas cosas. Pero no sabían, que Gilbert tenía un plan maligno.

— Toño, voltéate —dijo con soltura el alemán

Antonio se volteo y Gilbert…le bajo los pantalones….con todo y calzoncillos.

Todos o se cubrían los ojos o los abrían desmesuradamente.

— Ohhhhh tiene mil veces mejor trasero que Gilbert—rio Elizabetha, haciendo reír al resto, desasiéndose sin problema de "la tensión" que se había formado

— ¡Marimacha, que cosas me miras! —rio Gilbert haciéndose el santo

— ¡Mirar que! ¡Careces de "encanto" allá atrás!

— ¡Aiya! Cúbrete tus vergüenza-aru— decía Yao tapándose los ojos con sus largas mangas

— ¡Ja! Te lo dije…págame Kirkland…tu también Vincent —le dijo Lovino a ambos rubios mientras sacaba un billete, el holandés con dolor por desperdiciar su dinero, habían apostado a que Antonio le mostraba el trasero a la clase.

Mientras todos reían Antonio aprovecho para subirse los pantalones, no sentía vergüenza, más de una ya se los había bajado para "contemplarlo". Pero al voltear a ver a la profesora en verdad no se lo podía creer.

— J-j-joven Carriedo va-lla a la oficin-na-a —decía la mujer desangrándose, con un pañuelo en su nariz.

**51- Anotación: Enseñarle el trasero a la clase**

* * *

><p>— ¿Y tuviste que guardar una foto de su trasero? —pregunto el rubio al castaño<p>

— Hera, hera~…es que veras…necesitaba evidencia, si eso— rio nerviosamente el italiano — ¡Mira esta es de la bomba en el baño!

Germania alzado una ceja, ese día fue lamentable…

* * *

><p>— ¡Eres un enfermo! —grito Lovino— ¡Solo a ti se te ocurre crear una bomba!<p>

— ¡En teoría fue el chino cejon de primer año! —dijo Antonio un poco enojado — Y segundo, ¡solo la quería para hacerle una broma a Sadiq!...el desgraciado me robo el dinero del almuerzo y lo peor es que ¡sigo sin saber como lo hizo!

— Ah…no ese fui yo —dijo en un tono bajito el italiano, por algo era un buen carterista — Por cierto aquí está tu billetera— dijo sacando dicho objeto de su bolsillo entregándoselo al español

Antonio lo miro unos segundos con el seño fruncido, debió suponer que Lovino se la robaría…

En todo caso, estoy más que segura de que no entiendes que está pasando aquí. Bien, uno no todos los días ve a dos chicos en un baño, con una bomba a medio detonar. Resulta que Antonio por querer hacerle una broma pesada a Sadiq, el chico turco de su clase, le pidió ayuda a uno de los chicos nuevos de primer año, un tal Kaoru Wang, un piromántico según varios.

Cuando la bomba estuvo lista, Antonio pensó en mostéasela a Lovino en el baño de la escuela para que nadie sospechara. Pero cuando se la estaba enseñando, accidentalmente presiono el botón de "encendido".

Y ahora tenemos una bomba a medio detonar.

— ¿¡Y qué hacemos!? —grito el italiano

— Y-yo ¡No lo sé! —dijo el español — Quizá debamos cortar uno de los dos cables…muy bine Lovi, ¿rojo o azul?

— ¿¡Porque me lo preguntas a mí!? ¡Esta fue tu idea!

— ¡Tú me robaste el dinero!

— ¡Tenia hambre!

— ¡Pudiste preguntarme hubiera compartido!¡Iba a comprar churros!

— ¡Preguntarte mis pelotas, era más fácil tomarlo y ya!

Y mientras tanto, a las afueras del baño todos se acumulaban escuchando los gritos de estos dos. Justo en ese momento el profesor y sub-director Germania pasaba por ahí, tirándole de una oreja a Alfred, que había hecho otra de sus tantas idioteces. Al ver a todos los alumnos reunidos alrededor del baño, soltó a Alfred quien aprovechó para escapar, se aproximo hasta la puerta, escuchando los griteríos de adentro.

— ¡Muy bien que está pasando aquí! —entro él alemán al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Todos cuchichearon entre ellos un momento…

— Pero que-

¡BOOOOOOM!

Se escucho una fuerte explosión, que hizo que todos los presentes se sobresaltaran.

La puerta del baño fue tímidamente abierta por la pequeña Lily Zwingli, quien al abrirla tuvo que cubrirse su boca con sus delicadas manos, aguantando la risa es decir…

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de salsa de tomate, al igual que el suelo donde estaba tirado el español junto a un italiano apoyado en la pared, cubiertos de salsa de tomate y parado frente ellos.

Estaba Germania sin cejas.

— JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA —fue la risa grupal, que se escucho por toda la escuela

En cosa de segundo ya todo el mundo lo sabía.

— Ajajaja si quiere, profesor Germania le prestamos las cejas de Arthur —decía el francés al ver el destare que avía hecho su amigo, y el destre en la cara del profesor

— Joven Carriedo…— dijo el rubio viendo que el español se levantaba de apoco

— Si…dígame…

— A la oficina. Ahora.

**56- Anotación: Dejas sin cejas al profesor…y detonar una bomba.**

* * *

><p>Rómulo se partía de risa, estaba prácticamente en el suelo al recordar cómo se veía su amigo sin cejas.<p>

— ¡Cállate desgraciado!

— P-P-Pe-Pero JAJAJAJAJAJJAJA— se largo a reír nuevamente, pero al ver la cara del alemán se fue calmando de apoco — De acuerdo, de acuerdo aquí está la ultima, la de su graduación…

— ¡Porque siempre tienen anotaciones hasta el último día!

— Si no las tuvieran, no podrían llamarse alumnos del "World academy"

La última anotación de Antonio Fernández Carriedo fue bastante particular.

* * *

><p>La entrega de diplomas estaba en su punto, y era el turno de Antonio de recibir su diploma y largarse de ese lugar para jamás volver, a menos que fuera para una de esas reuniones de ex alumnos donde todos se veían nuevamente y se burlaban de lo viejo que estaban y de las miles de estupideces que hicieron en su niñez.<p>

— ¡Vamos Antonio, haznos quedar bien al BFT! —le grito Gilbert entre los demás alumnos

— ¡Muéstrale al mundo tu trasero, digo tus dotes! —grito Francis

— Y le entrego este diploma a Antonio Fernández Carriedo, por favor pase adelante —dijo Rómulo dejando que el moreno pasara al frente

— Wow, bueno muchas gracias a todos por este diploma, en verdad no creí que pasaría en especial por la vieja de matemáticas, digo la señorita profesora…— la señora de matemáticas le hizo la clara señal de _"I see you bitch" _— Pero creo que ya hice todo lo que pude y en verdad los extrañare a todos, en especial a todos los amigos que hice en estos años— sonrió el español

Todos aplaudieron, era uno de los mejores discursos que habían escuchado hasta ahora…hasta ahora.

— Y antes de irme quisiera disculparme por sus cejas señor Germania —el mencionado solo lo miro fríamente— Y al señor Rómulo…solo, quiero un abrazo —dijo sacando un pañuelo mientras e limpiaba las lagrimas

— ¡Por supuesto que sí señor Carriedo! —dijo el castaño mientras abraza a su alumno

La ceremonia prosiguió, con un montón de idioteces de por medio, pero al momento en que el Bad friend trió, fue a dejarle su carta a al director, Gilbert y Francis no pudieron evitar reír al ver lo que tenia Rómulo en la espalda.

Cuando todo termino, el director se fue a su oficina a colgar su nueva fotografía con sus alumnos, seguido por Germania. En eso el rubio le "despego" algo de la espalda.

— ¿Germania que es eso? —pregunto el italiano

— Am…ve lo tu mismo—dijo entregándole el papel al de ojos cafés, quien al leerlo se quedo de piedra.

"_Se la come"_

**71- Anotación: Pegarle papeles en la espalda al director**

* * *

><p>Por último vieron la carta de Antonio que tenia pegado un sticker de un tomatito con una cara bastante…bonita. Como el resto de las caratas que había decidieron leerla y saber que tanto abría escrito el español.<p>

"_¡Hola señor Rómulo! Me preguntó si usted se encuentra bien, aun que quien sabe quizá ya se halla muerto cuando lea esto…_

_A no espere, los muertos no leen…bueno a lo que iba, los años que pase en la escuela fueron los mejores_

_Aun que me quitaran la libertad…_

_¡En fin mándele saludos al profesor Germania!_

_Pd: Lamento lo del cartel el ultimo día, pero Emma me aposto a que no lo hacia_

_Pd2: ¡Señor Germania encontré sus cejas! Las dejare juntó a la carta._

_Pd3: No me pregunte donde las encontré…_

* * *

><p>¡Y aquí termina! -tira confeti- Muchas gracias por comentar y lamento si el "español de España" esta mal...soy chilena, solemos tirar el diccionario de papa Antonio por la ventana XDDDD<p>

Se dieron cuenta de que aquí se ve mejor quien esta en cada grado? ok no XD

**Recuerden!, pueden escoger quien sera el siguiente~ pero pónganse de acuerdo XDDDD **

**Tambien pueden aportar ideas y si quieren alguna insinuación ustedes me dicen y yo lo pongo~**

Ahora Reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>AMORITALIANO:<strong> Te he traido a Antonio!, tal y como lo has pedido~ gracias por comentar y espero que no me halla salido tan mal ;3;

**Luca20: **Muchas gracias! y lamento lo de la L, ya lo arregle XD, aun que no estaba nada mal XDDDD aqui esta el de Antonio, solo escoje uno cariño, todos tendran su cap XDDDDD

**Guest:** Todos demandamos esas fotos, pero estoy segura que Germania y Romulo debieron quemarlas XDD Alfred era un caso y mira que me faltaron muchas cosas que poner. y calma, las futuras generaciones lo saben muajajjaja. Jajajajaja Francis los desea, no nesesariamente si quieres alguna inisinuacion tu dila y yo la escribo turururur~ Y quien sabe, yo dejo muchas pistas sobre los demas expedientes, si quieres a Gilbert o Francis comentalo y si alguien mas lo desea lo tendran! y creeme, cuando salga Gilbert, en verdad te dara algo XD Muchas gracias por tu comentario me alegra el dia :)

**Sailor:** Alfred es un maldito caso XDDDD Cuando salga Italia recordare dedicártelo~ solo si aun lo quieres claro ;D Gracias por comentar!

**Anitanit2:** Ohhhh Ludwig! si alguien mas lo pide, yo con gusto te lo dare...lolololol gracias por comentar :D

**Andriu-Simo:** Gracias a ti la desicion fue tomada y por eso Antonio esta aqui! OHHHH me diste el pedazo de idea para Arthur!, si sale ese cap recordare el ponerte como el que me dio la idea ;D gracias por comentar y por la decion de Antonio :9

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! los adoro con todo mi jodido corazón ;A; **recuerden votar para el siguiente!**

_-Jutertone_


End file.
